The Photograph
by becoming human
Summary: This is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction. Please leave a review. All tips, advice and constructive criticism will be well received. Please be kind :-) Leonie is moving to Cardiff for a new start. The story is based shortly after Leo's passing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- A New Start

Leonie flopped down into her armchair exhausted, she hadn't stopped all  
day. Just a few more boxes to pack and she would be ready. Tomorrow morning she was moving to Cardiff. A new start, fresh as the spring dew on the emerald grass outside her condensation smattered window; That's what she needed. The box beside her armchair housed a load of old books and photographs. She reached in and pulled out a tatty old picture of herself, her mum and Granddad. Emotions overwhelmed her and she crumpled. She missed her mum so much, the only family she had.

Her mum and Granddad had a huge disagreement shortly after the picture was taken and they never reconciled. To this day, Leonie had never found out what had gone wrong between them. Leonie was only four years old when all contact with her Granddad halted. Throughout the years he had remained in her thoughts. So sad that when she finally mustered enough courage to seek out her Granddad, she was alas, too late. The only two relatives she knew,had passed on and she felt totally alone.

Closing up the old barbers shop for the last time, watching the tears of the clouds stream down the window pane as she waved goodbye to her old life. A tiny, papery scraping sound disrupted her reminiscence; The culprit? An advertisement for the Barry Grand Hotel. And though she already had a nice apartment picked out in Cardiff, she was strangely drawn to this 'Barry Grand Hotel'. An alien beating in her heart, calling to her. She needed to be there. why? She didn't know...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Quiet Afternoon at the Cafe on the Corner.

Tom and Hal were bored, it was another less than exciting day at work in the cafe. To say they were not run off their feet was massive understatement. Hal passed the time by arranging all the table tops. Completing his task with a begrudging sigh, he returned to passing the lone black dominoe from hand to hand.

Tom was first to break the silence; "Where is everyone today? Maybe there's summat goin off, summat we don't know abaht. I've been sat looking through t'winder and I ain't seen a soul. It's very odd." Hal glanced up at Tom "Actually, seven people have walked by the window this afternoon, three women, three men and a child" Tom changed the subject."Oh right, maybe I have been a little distracted, I've been thinkin abaht a girl you know, the one I helped to move in the other day. Leonie, her name is. She's really pretty and I dont think she's courting. I'm gunna ask her aht on a date."  
"You... on a date. The mind boggles to think who would agree to be seen in public with you." Hal' chuckled distastefully.

The silver bell above the door rang, and an attractive girl in her early twenties waved at Tom, who proceeded to wave back, dropping the pan he was washing to the floor with a clanging, clattering bang. He attempted to pick it up, only succeeding in knocking over a salt shaker. Hal walked into the back smirking, this was going to be amusing.

"Hi Tom, I just popped by to thank you for all your help the other day. "  
Tom began to stumble over something that sounded relatively like 'you're welcome' before being abruptly cut off by Leonies next words:-  
"Wait there's more! I'm taking you out for a meal to say thank you, and that's not an invitation-that's an order. Okay?" She giggled.  
Tom stuttered, astounded. "Well, as it happens, I was abaaht to ask you the same thing."

At the back of the shop, Hal stood, mouth agape. This girl wanted to go out with Tom?

Tom left Hal at the cafe to close up so that he could rush home and get ready. He burst through the front door of Honolulu Heights, barely sparing a second to glance at Annie, who was happily talking to baby Eve. He didn't have much time, so he flung on the first half-decent clothes he could find. Mustard coloured chinos, white shirt (belonging Hal, who would be furious, but he would deal with that bridge when he came to it) and a grey pencil tie. Not bad and at least it was better than reeking of cooking fat. Annie ran upstairs trailing him. "Tom are you ok? Is Hal ok? what is happening?"  
"Date...Leonie..."said Tom breathlessly.  
"Ooh, is that the girl you helped to move in to the house down the road?"  
"Yes, she's taking me to the Barry Grand hotel for a meal to say thanks, its two meals for a tenner tonight." Tom nodded. Annie took over and continued to sort out Toms tie,"Here let me do it for you. Honestly what are you like? Getting into such a flap, now take some deep breaths and be calm! You look great" she said, straightening his collar and cupping his cheeks with her hands. "Remember my list of rules-don't be late coming home and if you are going to be late, two rings" joked Annie. "No bringing girls home and if you can't be good be careful" she said with a cheeky wink.  
"Ok Mother! -Thank you Annie" he said sincerely and gave her a bear hug. There was a knock at the door. He raced down the stairs stopping briefly to give baby Eve a kiss and grab a red rose out of the glass vase on the table. When he arrived at the front door, he straightened his clothes and composed himself, took a deep breath and greeted Leonie with an over enthusiastic smile. "For you fair lady" Tom said offering her the rose.


End file.
